


Little Sharpshooter

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance gets to be a badass, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Needless to say, a mission doesn't go so well and Lance tries not to be the hero while still being a hero.





	1. Keith Down, Lance Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I don't really post fanfic anymore because I'm a little selfish and like to keep them to myself but here's one that I got really excited to write. I just wanted to see Lance get to be the hero and be a little badass. So, this is that fic.
> 
> Comment if you'd like me to finish this, I know I'm bad with updating but if you guys like it I'll finish it!

“Keith, you’ve got three coming down the west corridor,” Lance whispers as he looks through the scope of his rifle. There are three droids carrying guns heading towards the intersection where Keith is currently waiting for them. Lance is up in an alcove above him so he can see the playing field, giving him support from the air. The others had gone before them, they’d stayed behind to cover their escape route so they wouldn’t get trapped.

Lance adjusts his footing, lowering himself until he’s able to see further down the corridor the droids are coming from. He huffs out a breath.

“Make that five, there’s two more on the way. Sure you can handle them?” he asks and Keith makes an irritated noise. “Just checking.” Lance smiles as he teases him, but he’s focused on their mission. This needs to go smoothly.

Needless to say, it doesn’t go smoothly.

Keith’s able to take out the two in front before the others notice. The problem is that they do notice and start attacking Keith from all sides. Lance hones in on one and waits for the perfect shot. He only presses the trigger once, hitting one droid straight through the chest, the shot going through it smoothly and hitting the one behind it in the same spot.

The remaining droid manages to knock Keith down, his bayard sword thrown from his hand. Lance shouts something that sounds like Keith’s name as he launches himself from his perch. The jets on the back of his suit flare up as he aims his gun. This gun isn’t really supposed to be used like this but his instincts are doing their thing so he doesn’t mess with it. He fires multiple shots but gets the droid in the head, shutting it down immediately. Lance touches down smoothly and goes over to Keith.

“You okay?” Lance asks, hand on Keith’s shoulder but his gaze sweeping the corridors to see if anyone was alerted to their presence. Keith hisses out a curse as he grips his legs.

“It grazed me, lucky shot,” he grumbles, looking up at Lance. Lance curses to himself and stands up, both hands on his gun. It forms in his hand, turning from a sniper rifle to a short range blaster, he needs more power, not accuracy.

“Allura, Keith’s down, he needs to go back, now,” Lance says, and tenses as he hears the sound of running metallic footsteps approaching. He spares a glance at Keith and manages a grin.

“Get over to the wall, cover yourself, Allura’s on her way. Don’t worry, just keep yourself safe,” he says then turns back to the task at hand. He can’t mess this up now. He breathes in and grins when his visor displays an electronic scope to look through, alien tech is so cool. When the first few droids appear he shoots them down easily. He covers Keith while he makes his way to a small alcove in the wall, once he’s there Lance advances on them.

There are droids pouring in from all corridors and Lance knows he can’t just shoot all of them. Plan B it is then. He swiftly stores his bayard as he picks up a sword from the body of a dead droid. He rolls to the side as a droid swipes at his head with its own sword. He swipes at the legs of any nearby droids and gets three of them, they struggle as they still try to come after him.

_ Don’t be a hero, Lance, just keep them away from Keith until the others get here, _ he thinks, chopping the heads off two of the robots. A droid catches him in the side, luckily it’s just a punch and not the sting of a blade. He’s surrounded so he lowers himself and ducks underneath their legs, weaving between them, sometimes being scrawny has its perks. They don’t seem to expect this as they trip and stumble to try and catch him as they bump into one another.

When he reaches the outer ring of them he throws the sword down and backs into a now empty corridor. He summons his bayard, the gun forming a wide range shooter. He aims for their legs, taking the entire first row on them. He ducks behind a jutting piece of wall as they fire on him.

“And I thought I’d brought a gun to a knife fight,” he murmurs as he leans out of his hideout and shoots, he gets a few but there’s just too many. He takes cover again. He hopes they aren’t going after Keith. The droids shoot at the wall behind his head, the shocks of the fire vibrating through his skull. He curses and thinks.

A plan, he needs a plan, all the best things happen with a plan. He needs an advantage to outweigh their numbers. He smiles as his bayard forms without him having to think. He takes a deep breath then the jets are shooting him up and he’s trying to avoid the fire coming up at him. He makes it back to the intersection and finally gets a look at their numbers. There aren’t as many as he thought, the perspective on the ground had been psyching him out. He touches down on a ledge out of reach of their weapons.

He smiles as he aims the gun.  _ Mama’s little sharpshooter, _ he thinks as he starts to take out the droids closest to Keith’s hideaway. He continues picking them off, he’s just finishing when his comm crackles to life.

“Lance,” comes Allura’s voice, “we’re here, do you copy?” Lance sees them enter from the south corridor and he grins widely.

“Loud and clear, took you guys long enough,” he jokes, watching Allura’s face drop into a pout through his scope.

“We ran into some trouble, but we got what we needed. Where’s Keith?”

“Over here,” Keith says as he pulls himself across the floor, out of his hiding place. Hunk helps him up, making sure he doesn’t use his injured leg. Lance checks all of the corridors again before dropping from his perch, his gun forming into its short range shooter. Everyone turns to him, smiles on all of their faces. Lance hesitates, uneasy with all of them staring. Allura looks as if she’s about to say something when Lance interrupts.

“We should get going, there’ll be more on the way,” he says, moving over to Keith and hooking Keith’s arm over his shoulders to help Hunk with the weight. Allura and Pidge watch their back and front as they make their way back to their lions.

They all startle when the sound of gunfire surrounds them. They flatten themselves against the wall, trying to think of a plan. They’re in the middle of a corridor, the fire coming from where they just were. Lance looks to Hunk and Hunk nods, taking the rest of Keith’s weight as Lance breaks away to return fire.

“Hunk, get Keith to the end of the hall!” Lance yells, taking down a few droids. Allura summons her whip and takes down a few of her own. Pidge goes over to Keith and Hunk to help move him. Lance starts to back away with Allura as they near the end of the hall.

Lance is struck with a thought. The droids won’t stop coming, so they’ll definitely catch up with them. He isn’t sure Keith can make it and escape without further harm. His stomach feels like it’s gonna jump into his throat.

He curses and yells to Allura, “Go! I’m right behind you!” Allura nods, trusting his call and takes off after the others. Lance makes sure they make it through the archway and spins around, shooting the control panel, the heavy door slamming down. He hopes they’ll forgive him if he makes it through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this has just been sitting in a folder waiting to be worked on. I'm now out of school and ready to get this fic on the path to being finished. This chapter is a short update but the next will hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoy!

“Let’s dance,” he murmurs as he turns to face the growing hoard. He can’t let himself be pinned down at the door, he needs more space. He can feel his body getting tired but he pushes the feeling away, he needs to focus. He gets a running start and starts blasting himself a path through them.

He gets hit halfway through, a hit to the face that if he didn’t have his helmet on would have probably knocked him out. He grunts from the floor then hisses in pain as he’s hauled to his feet. He yanks his arm away, grabs a droid’s sword and slices through the ones around him. He drops the sword and picks his bayard off of the ground where it had fallen when he’d been hit. The droids train their guns on him and he swoops down to a crouch taking out their legs. He swiftly picks up the sword again and, in an almost perfect arch, slices through all of their heads and upper bodies.

He’s panting when he stands up, all droids taken down. He picks up his bayard and clutches the sword in his hand, he might need it. He heads down the hallway, skirting close to the wall. He glances around the corner to see if it’s clear. When he doesn’t see anyone he fires up his suit’s jets and goes to a perch to rest up and plan a way out of here. He gets as close to the wall and the shadows as he can, watching a couple groups of droids and soldiers alike patrol past his hiding place. He’d laid the sword down, afraid it might glint and alert them to his presence, his bayard stored in his suit.

“Lance, are you okay?” Allura whispers into his comm. He almost sighs in relief but doesn’t, just grins to himself.

“Peachy, you guys?” he responds, voice barely there. He hears a slight crackle over the comm then Allura’s talking again.

“We’re okay, we made it to the lions. We’re standing guard while Hunk gets Keith into his lion. Where are you?” Lance hugs the wall tighter as another patrol goes by.

“Still in the same place, only higher up,” he says, looking for another ledge or hallway he could escape to.

“Please be safe. Do you need help, I could-”

“I’m okay, I need you guys to be safe. I’ll get out on my own, just get out while you can. Gotta go, I have an opening!” Lance grabs his sword, pounces from his place, jetting down to the south corridor and hits the ground running. The sword feels oddly light in his hand and he grins as he rounds the corner. Luckily there’s no one on the other side and he keeps running. He needs to find a way around the door he’d closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I'm horrible at updating fics. I hope you guys like this!

“You’d think it wouldn’t be so confusing to get around,” Lance murmurs to himself. “Why doesn’t it just circle back around?” He reaches the end of the hallway, the only downside being he can’t go right as the continuing corridor splits off to the left. The direction he needs to go. He sighs heavily and heads further in, this isn’t the most responsible or smart thing to do but nevertheless, he has to keep moving or be seen. Luckily, the corridor has convenient hiding places to hide from passing units of  Galra soldiers.

He reaches the middle and catches sight of a hallway branching off to the right. Slowly and carefully he makes his way down that hallway. On the inside of his helmet, he can see he’s getting closer to Blue, the light blue dot blinking as a beacon. He needs to get to the hangar where the whole team had come in together. He sucks in a breath when another patrol appears right in front of him. He pivots quickly into a hiding spot, there’s a woosh to his left and he falls through a doorway. They close behind him and the room lights up with purple light.

It’s a control room of sorts. He needs to wait for the patrol outside to leave before he can make it to the next branch to get to Blue. He presses a finger to the side of his helmet.

“Lance, are you okay?” Pidge asks. He laughs quietly.

“Yeah, totally, almost back to you guys. But right now I’m hiding, and I’m in a control room. Is there anything you need?” Pidge makes excited noises over the intercom.

“In one of your suit pockets, there’s a purple USB drive, sort of.” Lance digs around and finds it, he scans the huge control panel until he finds a small port that looks like it will fit, and it does. It starts to glow, there’s a pop up on the screen that he can’t read. It glows a deeper purple and a ping comes from the machine. Lance pulls it out and puts it back in his pocket.

“Okay, got it, Pidge. Going dark again.”

“Good luck.” Then radio silence again.

The doors open and the patrol has passed. The hangar shouldn’t be far now. He books it down the hallway, at this point almost frantic to get out of the place. He hastily dodges patrols left and right, yet they never manage to spot him. He’s about two-hundred feet away when the alarms go off.

“Took them long enough,” he mutters. He hides as groups of soldiers pass by him, jogging to wherever the threat is. Once they’re gone he jogs in the opposite direction to the hangar doors. He breathes a sigh of relief and punches in the override code Pidge had supplied them with. He carefully steps in and sees Blue, crouched down and waiting for him. He grins widely as he throws the galra sword down and runs to her.

“Oh, Blue, I missed you so much,” he almost shouts. He feels a calm rush over him as he steps into her mouth. He’s safe.

He makes it to the cockpit and then they’re home free. He sees the others outside the huge hole they’d cut to get in, the pressure stabilized by one of Hunk’s contraptions. Lance and Blue fly out easily and they all make the journey back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

 

When they’re safely stored away in their own hangar in the castle everyone gathers around Lance.

“What you did was totally reckless,” Hunk says, his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He pulls him in to hug him, Lance hugs back.

“Sorry guys, I just wanted to keep you safe.” Pidge pats him on the shoulder. He slips his hand into his pocket and hands over the USB stick, she looks absolutely overjoyed. She gives his side a quick hug before running off, Hunk pulling away to follow.

“Your fighting skills have improved immensely, Lance. I’m truly proud of your progress,”Allura says, her smile easy and charming. Lance smiles back. She walks away to go back to the observation deck.

“Guess I have to help you since everyone ran off,” Lance says, grinning as Keith takes a hesitant step out of his lion. Lance is there to help him in an instant.

“I’ll take you to the med bay.”

“My heroic savior,” Keith teases. Lance smiles and they start walking, opting for the elevator that can take them directly to the med bay. “But it’s true, you saved me and everyone else, and almost got trapped on the ship for it.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“To you, but to us, you’re a big part of the team. You keep proving it over and over again.” They step into the elevator and Lance lets himself pull away as Keith uses the bar to keep himself up.

“That’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“That’s tragic, but I’m glad it was me who got to tell you.” They share a smile. “We should train together sometime. Show you all my sword techniques.” Lance feels a blush run up his cheeks.

“That’s cool. I could show you some sharpshooting,” Lance says, feigning nonchalance. Keith nods and gives him a knowing glance.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
